eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
EverQuest II Rules of Conduct
The EverQuest II Rules of ConductSOE Knowledge Base, retrieved electronically on 3 March 2009. are rules governing player conduct, as part of the user agreement with Sony Online Entertainment, for all individuals playing EverQuest II. The rules are "enforced" by the Guides as well as Customer Service Representatives (CSRs). :The following are the basic rules of conduct that govern player interaction and activity within EverQuest II and in the official EverQuest II forums. Failure to act responsibly and comply with these rules within EverQuest II and the official EverQuest II Forums may result in the termination of your account without any refund of any kind. :#You may not harass or threaten other players. :#You may not use any sexually explicit, harmful, threatening, abusive, defamatory, obscene, hateful, racially or ethnically offensive language. :#You may not impersonate any Sony Online Entertainment or Live Gamer employee, past or present, including any Customer Support personnel. :#You may not violate any local, state, national or international law or regulation. :#You may not modify any part of the EverQuest II Client, Server or any part of the EverQuest II Web Page located at . :#You may not arrange for the exchange or transfer of any pirated or illegal software while on EverQuest II or the EverQuest II Web site. :#You will follow the instructions of authorized personnel while in EverQuest II or on the Official EverQuest II Forums. :#You may not organize nor be a meof any guilds or groups within EverQuest II that are based on, or espouse, any racist, sexist, anti-religious, anti-ethnic, anti-gay, or other hate-mongering philosophy. :#You may not give false information or intentionally hide any information when registering for your EverQuest II account. :#You will not upload or transmit on EverQuest II, or on the EverQuest II Web Site any copyrighted content that you do not own all rights to, unless you have the express written permission of the author or copyright holder. :#You will not attempt to interfere with, hack into, or decipher any transmissions to or from the servers running EverQuest II. :#You will not exploit any bug in EverQuest II and you will not communicate the existence of any such exploitable bug (bugs that grant the user unnatural or unintended benefits in game), either directly or through public posting, to any other user of EverQuest II. You will promptly report any such bug via the in-game "/bug" command. You may also report any such bugs/exploits by submitting a customer service help ticket through our in-game petition process. :#You will not attempt to play EverQuest II on any server that is not controlled or authorized by Sony Online Entertainment or its designees. :#You will not create, use or provide any server emulator or other site where EverQuest II may be played, and you will not post or distribute any utilities, emulators or other software tools related to EverQuest II without the express written permission of Sony Online Entertainment. :You may not use any software or hardware to alter game play in any way, or to gain benefits from unattended game play. ---- Category:EverQuest II